Electrical systems are often created from a variety of components that are coupled together through, for example, a printed circuit board (“PCB”), a substrate, or any other suitable medium. As an exemplary electrical system, an audio system may include an audio jack, audio jack pads (e.g., electrical connectors), one or more passive elements (e.g., resistors, capacitors, inductors, microphone circuitry, or headphone circuitry), one or more active elements (e.g., transistors), and any other suitable microchips or entities that are coupled to a PCB. The PCB may include wiring or other conductive pathways for coupling these entities together. Such an electrical system may be included in any suitable electronic device such as, for example, a cellular phone, a laptop computer, a handheld gaming device, or any other suitable electronic device. As electronic devices become smaller and smaller in size, however, there is a coinciding need to make their associated electrical systems smaller in size.
One of the most recognizable ways of reducing the size of an electrical system can be to achieve an overall reduction in size of the electrical system. However, in some scenarios other beneficial ways of reducing the size can be achieved. For example, an electronic device may have available space in the z-direction, but not in the x and y-directions. Accordingly, in this case an electrical system can be created that utilizes more space in the z-direction while utilizing less space in the x and y-directions. Thus, although the electrical system itself may or may not achieve an overall reduction in volume, the electronic device incorporating this electrical system can achieve a smaller size. However, since the components of an electrical system are often wired together through a PCB board residing in the x-y plane, increasing the size of the electrical system in the z-direction can sometimes result in additional complications or lack of wiring space when wiring these components together.